Jealousy
by Sanguine Dreams
Summary: Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall. [DarkXRiku]
1. When the Darkness is Overwhelming

Wow! I finally got my nerves together and started writing my long waited DNAngel story, gotta love that sexy phantom thief! Yea, my new obsession. I'm changing the story slightly, Daisuke and Riku never confessed their love for each other yet.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If I were to "own" DNAngel, you would never know the naughty things I would do to Dark. Sadly, DNAngel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.

* * *

Chapter One

_**When the Darkness is Overwhelming**_

* * *

_I will come for the "Amulet of Stolen Hearts" tonight at 11 pm._

_**Dark

* * *

**_

"…it seems that the Phantom Thief has decided to steal the Amulet of Sacred Tears, a priced artifact from Egypt, tonight at 11. Security has been placed throughout the whole museum, in hope of catching…"

_I see they have once again placed those people around here. What a waste._ thought Dark as he glided through the air.

"And there he is! The great phantom…"

Dark smirked at the screams of utter joy from the female population and then vanished.

"OH! He just disappeared! Right before us, again!"

* * *

"Oh. Risa, do you really think this is a good idea?" an annoyed Riku asked behind a slightly opened door.

"Of course. Mr. Dark will be here." Risa said.

"And why did I come?"

"So if anything happens you can kick their butts!"

* * *

_So no security in here? Idiots._ Dark slowly made his way towards the caged necklace until a creak stopped him.

"You can come out."

"Mr. Dark? I knew you would come." _Risa right?_

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Risa took another step towards him and set off the alarms.

"Get out of here!" yelled Dark.

"But…" She whipped her head over when she heard someone run towards her.

"Risa, we have to go! The police are coming!" _Riku…_

"But, Mr. Dark." She turned her head towards him, only to find him in front of the window with a necklace in hand.

"I only came for this." He spoke as he readied his wings for flight.

"And you're just going to LEAVE Risa HERE? She went through all that trouble for you!" yelled Riku.

"Hurry up! He could have gone by now!" a scream made the three whip their heads towards the door. Dark sighed and wrapped his arms around both girls.

"No, leave right now with Risa. You can't carry two girls at the same TIIIMMMMEEEE!" Riku's scream ripped through the night sky.

"I guess you're wrong Ms. Riku." Dark chuckled as he savored the feel of her body against his.

_Hey, Aren't you suppose to change back now?_ a Daisuke-voice questioned in his mind. _Daisuke, take a look around you. Who are we carrying?_ Dark smirked. _Why…both Miss Haradas. _The puzzlement in his voice wasn't concealed. **_Exactly. Both._**

"So I suppose you would want to be getting off now." Dark slowly let go of the young women and winked at Riku. "You know Miss Riku, this is where you first met me." Riku's eyes widened at the thought while a pretty blush settled onto her features.

"You pervert! How dare you bring that up!" Riku yelled and stomped into her room through the glass door of the balcony, muttering incoherent words along the way.

"So, Mr. Dark? Will I see you again?" the quiet voice of Risa almost shocked him.

"Well, I am a very busy man."

"I can steal with you. I'll train to be like you!" Dark turned his over and locked his eyes with her. She looked so hopeful. _For shame…women just can't resist me._

"We'll see." He laid a soft kiss on her lips and took off.

* * *

_Dark! Why did you have to go kiss her like that?_

_Relax Daisuke, it was merely a kiss._

_Merely a KISS?_

_It's a form of saying hello and goodbye._

_Miss Harada didn't think so…_

Dark took out a picture of Riku and smiled, slowly changing back into Daisuke. Daisuke landed gently on the roof of his house and quickly glanced onto the Haradas domain.

"Good job Daisuke! I'm so proud of you! Are you hungry? Tired?" As soon as Daisuke stepped into the kitchen he was attacked with questions.

"Mom, I'm ok. I just wanted to tell you I came home. Here." He stretched his hand outward and handed his mom the necklace.

"Oh, no. This is for you. The "Amulet of Stolen Hearts" is supposed to be given to the girl you love." His mother winked at him and happily busied herself with more scrubbing of the dishes.

_The girl I love…Risa…

* * *

_

Morning arrived a tad bit to early for Daisuke's liking. He yawned and stretched, happy to relieve the tension in his muscles. _Gods…Wiz is so lucky…_He quickly swung his legs over his bunk bed and climbed down.

"Daisuke! You'll be pleased to know, you won't have to steal anything for the next week. I'm giving you boys a time out from all this." His mother happily chirped away, while Towa was enthusiastically nodding. _No stealing…that means…_"…Dark a chance!" Daisuke was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts was his mother uttered the last three words.

"Huh?"

"I said: your father has something to give you. It will conceal you in your body for the time Dark's out for his vacation, after all, it's only fair to give Dark a chance."

_All right!_ Dark cheered merrily in the linked mind.

_A chance for what?_

_Some time with Riku of course!_

"Huh? But mom…I wanted to…" Daisuke started whining.

"Yes, Daisuke would like to spend time with that tramp…um…Miss Risa." Towa tried to hide her embarrassed face for the slip of her tongue.

"Don't worry Daisuke…actually you should worry, you'll be late for school." The chuckling of his grandfather was obvious as Daisuke ran through his front door.

"Do you think we should tell him that he didn't finish buttoning up his shirt?"

* * *

"Hey, Daisuke!" _Miss Riku!_

"Hi, Miss Harada." Daisuke chirped happily.

"Er…" A sunset blush settled onto her face and she looked away.

"What?"

"Your shirt…" _Huh? My…oh!_

_Miss Riku enjoyed the view did she?_

_Shut up Dark!_

_Heh._

"Ah! I'm sorry." His hand's quickly pulled t the buttons in attempt to button up the shirt through his embarrassment. _Why won't the buttons corporate?_

"Look at you. Here." Riku pushed his hands away and quickly buttoned up his shirt. _Miss Riku?_

"T-thanks." A wave of pink rushed over his face as he mumbled thanks.

"No problem, look we're almost there! Come on!" Riku ran in front of him and waved. "Hurry up you turtle!"

_Miss Riku…

* * *

_

"ACK! YOU MOLESTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I came by to say hi, Miss Riku."

"While I'm changing!"

"I'm not complaining."

"PERVERT!"

"Fine, if you insist, I'll closed my eyes and turn around."

"No, why don't you just go!" _ARGH! That stupid jerk! Perverted phantom angel!_

"No." Dark turned around and sat on the rail of her balcony.

"Pttfh." Riku pulled her curtains together and allowed her towel to fall. She grabbed her over sized T-shirt and girl boxers and started changing.

"Qhuu. Black lacey bras! That's a sight!" Riku quickly snapped her head over to the whistle and blushed. The T-shirt was thrown over her head in record speed and she gripped her towel with fury.

"You…"

"I?"

"You…LOW-LIFED PERVERT! YOU PROMISED YOU'D TURN AROUND!"

"I did. But I turned back around afterwards."

"Why are you here anyways?" Dark smirked and locked his eyes with her chestnut-fire ones. He licked his lips at the sight of her. Wet sloppy hair, a over sized T-shirt that was partly see-through due to her wet strands, and a dull red color which seemed to like her pretty face.

"Taking you out."

* * *

"You don't have to hold that tightly onto me, you know. I won't let you fall, although I'm not complaining." Riku froze in her death grip and quickly pulled away.

"Let me go!" And she started struggling against his hold.

"Are you crazy woman? Do you **want** me to drop you. It is pretty high up, I wouldn't want to know what would happen to your pretty face, if you were to fall." Dark lean his head against her ear, while rubbing slow, soothing circles on her back. "That's a good girl." Riku tried to calm her beating heart and she took a deep breath. _He smells nice…like dark chocolate, rain and…Dark-ish…_Dark heard the petit girl give out a sigh as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. _As much as I would like for her to snuggle me, I can't have her falling asleep…_

"Hey, Miss Riku. Look." Dark cooed the young woman into opening her eyes at the lovely night sky.

"It's…beautiful. You're so lucky, you can fly. I wish I could do that. I envy you as much as I hate it." Riku mumbled into his shoulder.

"You envy me?" Boy, this was a story he's like to hear.

"Well…yea. You can do all sorts of crazy stuff with a black feather. You can disappear, fly around, cast spells…it's not fair!" Riku pouted when Dark threw his head back and laughed.

"What? And that's not even all of it, some of the things I don't even know if you can do!"

"Care to find out?" His voice was pouring with everything un-innocent.

"No…well…yes, if I like it." Dark smirked and licked the outer shell of her ear, which made Riku gasp.

"Silly girl, you have _absolutely **no**_ idea what you just got yourself into."

* * *

The End? Nah! Not likely…So you like? Hate? Love? Adore? Find sexy?

Review and tell me your opinions!

_**Sanguine Dreams**_


	2. Burning Jealousy

I'm writing this story for my own sick pleasure in seeing Riku and Dark together…I have no life…This updation is for the holidays! And I would like to thank all my reviewers for their reviews! You're the inspirations of my stories! Love you all!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If I owned DNAngel, I would buy myself a life (those things are very expensive you know). But I don't have a life, so no I don't own DNAngel, only bottles of water that make me want to pee every two hours.

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

**Burning Jealousy**

* * *

Riku involuntarily shuddered when his hot breath came to contact with her ear. 

_It's just the heat…it's so cold outside…yea…that's it…it's just the heat._

"Scared?" A mocking taunt drifted in Riku's ears, making her snap out of her daze and remember just exactly **whom** she was with.

"Why did you decide to kidnap me from my own house? Are you **_that _**desperate? I'm pretty sure there are plenty of girls out there who are willing to 'go out' with you."

"I thought it would be obvious by now. You intrigue me."

"No, you think my body intrigues you, pervert." Riku sneered.

"Seriously, you have got to expand your pet-names for me. I am not a pervert."

"Degraded boy."

"I'm no boy. I'll show you how much of a _man_ I really am, if you'd let me." A deep vibration emitted out of him, signaling his mirth of torturing the petit young woman nestled in his arms.

"You're impossible! Just answer my question. Telling me that I intrigue you is hardly considered an answer." Her mocha colored eyes flashed dangerously in annoyance, clearly not happy at all to be anywhere within a twenty feet distance from the infamous phantom thief.

"Heh. The answer is good enough for me, so nah!" He stuck out his tongue in a childish manner; and burst out laughing at her horrified expression.

"Shut up! Where are we going anyways?" Riku surpassed a yawn; it was way over her curfew…and her bedtime, not that she actually had one anyways.

"We're almost there, so try to stay awake Miss Riku."

"Stop that."

"Stop what Miss Riku?"

"That! Stop calling me 'Miss Riku'!" She was frustrated. Anyone could have known that, even if that person was Dark, who's face was currently twisted in an angry fashion. _She's still thinking about Daisuke!_

"Fine then, Riku-chan." The phantom could barely hold back a laugh when Riku stared at him with her mouth gaped open.

"Don't you dare! You're not a close friend, so don't even think about it!" It surprised him how much those words had hurt him. It wasn't as if he was in love. No, he couldn't possibly be in love. He was Dark; in another few years he would be out of Riku's life permanently; Diasuke's as well. It just wasn't possible, even if he wanted it to be.

"Then, I'll just call you Riku, close buddies or not. Riku-chan is just a mouth full. You can also start calling me Dark, my actual name. No more 'pervert', 'molester' or any of those pet names you have for me…unless it's along the lines of 'baby' or 'sexy ass'." But before Riku could reply to that…_outrageous_ decision, the man landed in front of an abandoned building.

"Why here?" The girl was so innocent…so curiously pure…so…someone-he-could-possibly-like-to-spend-the-rest-of-his-life-with.

"It's my house."

"But it's so…"

"Old and run-down? Riku, I'm sealed by fate. It's a curse. This is my real home, before I was ever gifted to steal every night." _She doesn't need to know about Diasuke…yet…_

"That's terrible! So, you're forced to steal? Your wife must be divested!" _She's so caring…_

"I don't have a wife…or a family for that matter. Who would want to settle down with a thief?" Riku turned her caramel-hair covered head over to the man and was shocked to see him staring at her. _Such sad eyes…_

"Let's go inside, you must be freezing out here." Dark pushed a door open and quietly stepped inside and clapped his hands together, making the room light up. Riku stepped in and looked on in awe. _The things he can do…there's even a fire in the fireplace…wow…_

"I take it that you liked it?"

"It's beautiful…" Never in his life. Never had he ever heard anyone call anything of his beautiful…He cleared his throat and proceeded to talk.

"Well, Riku, are you going to stand there all night? Come on! Sit down, and we'll talk." Dark ushered her into a big soft sofa. It would have looked so inviting, if it weren't for the dust covering it. "Sorry about that. Here." He pulled out a feather and waved it around for a bit, chanting in an unknown language. Instantly, the dust blanketing the sofa slowly faded.

The young women plopped down onto the comfy sofa and Dark followed the same suit next to her.

"So…Riku. What do you like?" Immediately Riku stiffened in awareness. _What's he playing? _She narrowed her eyes at the plum hair-colored man.

"Oh for the love of-I was just trying to spark up a conversation." Dark growled. In an instant, Riku felt guilty for accusing someone of such a thing…but it was Dark after all. The pervert…kidnapper…future lover of Risa…

"Oh. Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I like to watch anime. I have this **_huge_** weakness to vanilla ice-cream mochi, and I absolutely love cherry blossoms…I think it runs in the family…" She was rambling, and she knew…but she couldn't stop. It was the first time anyone has ever shown any remote interest in her, if you didn't count the time Daisuke gave her a cute Valentine's Day card in third grade.

Dark looked at the rambling girl in font of him. She was nervous, not the feeling he wanted pouring out of her; he wanted her to feel comfortable around him, but the chance of knowing everything about her was so precious. He didn't stop her.

"…and Risa rented _Spirited Away_, I'm a sucker for that movie. Risa and I fell in love with it and watched it three times, and I cried in all of them!" At this point, Riku yawned and blinked herself to stay awake.

"I think it's time for you to go home now…It's close to one o'clock. Come on." He gathered a very tired Riku into his arms, which didn't put up much of a fight. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle up in her warm bed and sleep.

* * *

He gently laid the sleeping female down into her bed and pulled the covers over her. She looked so innocent, so relaxed. He smiled in spite of himself and reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. 

The man leaned down and clasped the necklace around the sleeping female's neck and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Dream of me…Riku."

In a flutter of black feathers, the figure was gone.

* * *

"RIKU! TIME TO GET UP!" Riku woke up to the most annoying screaming. Risa was already up and out of bed, dressed in their school uniform, shaking a half-asleep Riku. 

"Wha…what time is it?"

"Seven forty-five." In an instant, Risa's older twin bolted out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She hastily brushed her teeth and threw her uniform over her head. _This is all Dark's fault! If he didn't take me out yesterday, I wouldn't be in this rush!_ Riku quickly brushed the brown strands of hair until she thought it was presentable; then she charged through the main door and decided to ride the car with Risa, seeing that she may be late if she decided to ride her bicycle.

She quickly thanked the driver for driving her to school and sat down on the leather seat in the back. Risa turned around, wanting to perk up the boring ride with a conversation; then she noticed the chain around Riku's neck.

"Hey, Riku, what are you wearing?" She asked innocently.

"I'm wearing my school uniform. Why?" The look of puzzlement was clearly written all over her face.

"No, that necklace. Who's it from? You're boyfriend? Hmmm…Riku has a boyfriend! Riku has a boyfriend!" Risa teasingly chanted. With a blush, Riku pulled at the necklace, lifting it out of her shirt, and turned downwards to get a glimpse of it. It was pretty. A silver rose with a blue gemstone engraved at its center, shinning for the world to see. There were deeply elaborated designs on the petal of the rose. _Where did I get this? I don't remember wearing a necklace when I fell asleep…Dark!_

A gasp from Risa quickly pulled Riku out of her thoughts. Risa's eyebrows were knitted in a look of confusion and her eyes seemed to shine with…was that jealousy? No, it couldn't be. There was no way Risa could be jealous of Riku. Risa was the cuter one, the one with all the boys in school drooling after her; the one who held onto Daisuke's heart, even after rejecting him so many times.

"Where did you get that?" Risa accused.

"I don't know. Why? Is it yours? I'm sorry if it is, I don't ever remember putting it on. You know me, I never liked small trinkets that much-" Her apology was cut short, when Risa sneered.

"That's the _Amulet of Stolen Hearts_, the artifact that Dark stole two days ago. Where did you get it?" Risa demanded.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Review please! It's almost the holidays, come on…I was a good girl this year :puppy eyes: 

This is actually really random, but did anyone watch Final Fantasy: Advent Children? The movie arrives in America in January, but I downloaded it. Mwahahahaha! Anyways, if you watched the movie, did you say, "HOT!" when you saw Cloud, or was it just _me_ drooling over him?

_**Sanguine Dreams**_

Happy (early) Holidays! 


	3. One of These Days

Wow, I never excepted so many people to enjoy this fiction. It really pleases me to see that there **are** Dark and Riku lovers out there! A bit late of an updating, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ah…if I had only owned DNAngel…I wouldn't have had Daisuke think that Dark was falling in love with Risa in volume 10 of the series. And what happened? Daisuke thinks, "Can it be…that bit by bit…Dark is falling in love with Risa?" Oh hell. (Erm. That wasn't a spoiler was it? You guys all read volume ten right? .. 0 :sweatdrop:)

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

**One of These Days**

* * *

Riku didn't think it was such a big deal to receive a trinket from Dark, but obviously her sister thought so. Risa ignored Riku for the rest of the ride to school and rudely shoved her away when they got out of the car.

As Risa joined her circle of friends, she shot Riku a dirty look and flipped her hair. The older of the twins sighed at the immaturity her sister was taking the situation as she made her way towards the school.

_Well it was sweet of him to give me this. _Her traitorous mind cooed. _It's Risa's fault for being such a bitch about this. It's not as if I asked him to give me something, hell if I had known, I wouldn't have fallen asleep in his arms. _The last few words sent a warm feeling through her body. It sounded so cliché, falling asleep in the love of your life's arms. The only problem was that she didn't love him. But the chemistry between them was there. She cared for him, especially when he hugged her and murmured into her ear, "I don't want you to ever forget me."

It sent a soft smile onto her face. He _was_ sweet. But that didn't mean she loved him. _What the hell am I saying?_ Riku shook her head at the notion of ever loving that pervert; she loved Daisuke! He loved Risa, who loved Dark. The love square sent her already frustrated mind reeling with steam. _Damn that thief for getting this into my head!

* * *

_

Daisuke wasn't fairing much better than Riku. He was hurt. _That necklace was for Miss Harada._ He mourned. _**I did give it to Miss Harada.** _Dark chuckled.

_It was for Risa! You had no right to give it to Riku!_

_**Yes I did. Riku is special; she deserved it more.**_

_And Risa isn't?_

**_Daisuke, I'm, the one who stole the necklace. What would happen if you gave it to Miss Risa?_**

_I had every right to!_

Instantly the red head felt bad to being angry at Dark. He was right. If he had given the necklace to Risa, she would become suspicious. The news had Dark stealing the necklace, not him. Not Daisuke.

He wiped his eyes, not sure if it was from his tiredness or disappointment, but what ever it was, it caused him to slam right into Risa.

"Oh, it's you Daisuke!" Risa chirped with a small smile. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. I feel like shit today." His heart started pounding at 210 beats per minutes, as he felt Dark slowly trying to surface.

"Uh…I got to go!" He quickly muttered as he ran the opposite direction to the nearest room, unaware that it was the girl's room.

Dark chuckled as soon as he was free and slipped on the black bracelet Daisuke's father so kindly gave him. _You slipped up, Dai-chan._

A scream made him divert his eyes. There she was, in all her beauty.

"You go to my school?" She demanded. "You…you…sexually deprived guy! Get out of the girl's bathroom!"

Noticing his mistake of walking in there, he strode over to the scared girl in two giant steps and clasped her mouth against his hand.

"Now, be a good girl and don't say a word. I'll go." And when he felt Riku nod, he smiled, but before he left the room a chaste kiss was bestowed upon her lips. Though the thoughts running through his head was anything but innocent.

By the time Riku recovered from shock, he was gone.

* * *

_There's no way I can wear this in public._ Dark thought. _His shirt is way too small and so are his pants. _Spotting a relatively empty spot, he landed from his flight and turned a corner, stopping at a clothing store.

Fifteen minutes later he walked out with a pair of sunglasses, looking smug in a pair of black pants and t-shirt that showed his well-defined muscles. A necklace with two studded rings hung at the center of his torso to finish his outfit.

_Damn, Daisuke's going to kill me for using his money. But I guess he can tell his mom. Besides, I feel more comfortable in this._ Dark reasoned as he stuffed Daisuke's school uniform into a dark navy shoulder bag, where Wiz was resting in.

Amethyst eyes glanced at the clock near the shop and noticed that he had about three hours to get back to the school and pick up Riku. _Damn, she looked so hot in that uniformed of hers. _The plum-haired man chuckled as he slowly walked towards the school. Three hours was more than enough time.

* * *

Through the whole day, not a single word was spoken to Riku from Risa, who virtually pretended that she didn't exist. So when the bell rang, signaling the end of school, Riku couldn't be more relieved.

Quickly slipping out of her school shoes and into her sneakers, Riku slammed her locker door shut and walked out.

"Damn, do you think he's a movie star?"

"He's so hot." Whispers and squeals erupted form the female population as they stared at the purple, sunglasses wearing man leaning against a tree trunk casually. He cocked an eyebrow when he noticed his victim.

"Hey! Riku!" Dark shouted across the yard. He took of his sunglasses, giving everyone a view of his exotic eyes. Gasps emitted from multiple girls when they heard the name shouted.

"Riku? Why her? She isn't that special."

"Yea. I mean seriously, her sister Risa is a lot more prettier." Riku tried to ignore the mean gossip spreading around her like wild fire, and stared into the eyes of the man with suspicion.

But the look she received wasn't what she anticipated. _So sincere…is that Dark?_

"Come with me, babes." He growled with that deep voice of his that made the gossip heat up. Hot guy with exotic eyes and sexy voice with Risa? Never happened.

"What do you want?" Riku asked him. _Is it Dark?_ She was unsure.

"Don't ask. Yea, it's me." He murmured as he noticed Risa walk out of the building, obviously hearing the rumors. He smirked his drop-dead-sexy smirk and wrapped his arms possessively around Riku's small waist. "Your sister's watching." The young woman's anger flared at the mention of her sister's name. _She ignored me for the whole day and made nobody talk to me. She deserves this. _The devilish side of her argued, while the normal Risa argued that it was Risa, her own sister! _She's too spoilt. It's time she learned she can't have everything go her way. _

"Fine." She finally crumbled. Dark laughed, taking her hand and took her away from the school, with jealous looks thrown at Riku.

* * *

His idea was to bring her to his favorite spot. The beach below the place Daisuke loved to paint. It was isolated and secret. At least, this part was. But things didn't turn out that way, Riku fell asleep, completely exhausted by the lack of sleep last night and the hard day she had.

A twitch of his lips was all he needed to pull Riku into his embrace, burying his nose into her hair. "Gods, I missed this smell." He breathed into her shoulder length hair. With the hum of the crashing waves of the ocean, he slowly nodded off to sleep.

When he awoken, it was near sunset.

"Wake up." Dark whispered into her ear. "Come on, Riku." A whimper later, she awoken in his arms…yet again. _Ohhhhh crap._

"Dark, what do you want?" She sneered. "Nothing. Look." He nudged her head towards the view of the setting sun, which he knew she enjoyed with the happy sigh that sounded oddly sexual. He groaned. If she kept that up he was not going to be responsible for his actions.

"Your sister seemed mad today." Dark noted, breaking the silence.

"Hmmm." Riku agreed. "What time is it?"

"Close to seven. Why?"

"Shit." _Oh crap. I was supposed to meet Daisuke at four! And go swimming with Risa at five thirty, though I don't think she would…

* * *

_

Sorry if any of this material offended you!

Review please, even if you didn't like it. Constructive criticism is welcomed along with those wonderful reviews that make me blush with all the flattery.

-Sanguine Dreams


End file.
